Pokemon Nuzlocke: Unova Madness
by zeno518
Summary: A wild teenager appears in the Unova Region. After Professor Juniper helps him get on his feet, she gives him a pokedex and an alternative starter along with Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca to go on a Pokemon journey of his very own. Along the way he'll meet quirky and interesting foes and encounter the sinister Team Plasma. All while having to deal with the madness of the Pokemon World


Pokemon Nuzlocke: Unova Madness

**The following is a non-profit novelization of an ongoing Pokemon White Nuzlocke run being done by the author. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Junichi Masuda**

Prologue: Exposition and Rambling!

It was a lovely evening in Nuvema Town. The cool August air had given a great reprieve from July's sweltering heatwave, and the townsfolk were all asleep or watching late-night television. There was only one person who was doing neither; Professor Aurea Juniper. Unova's Pokémon Professor was pulling an allnighter on her laboratory loft, getting ready for something quite extraordinary.

There was going to be a meteor shower over Nuvema Town in a few minutes. She wondered why no one else wanted to watch such a spectacle, but she decided that if anyone was interested they could watch the recording she was about to make.

The good professor grabbed her office chair and wheeled it out to the tripod-mounted video camera. She was giddy with excitement and even made herself some popcorn.

"I can't wait!" she said to herself as she looked through her video camera's viewfinder, making sure to get the perfect angle to see the meteor shower and capture every minute of it.

She heard a pop and familiar noise behind her, but payed it no mind. She knew it was just her Mincinno getting some air, and maybe wanting to see the meteor shower too. Her Mincinno scurried around and perched herself on top of the railing looking up at the stars.

"You wanna see the meteor shower too?" she said as she sat back in her chair and

The gray Pokémon whooped in reply and then scurried over to the professor's lap. The large eared Pokémon curled up on her lap and let her trainer scratch behind her ears.

The professor let out a contented sigh and said "Sure is a nice night."

The pocket monster currently curled up on her lap, happily whooped in response.

A streak of light darted across the sky, Professor Juniper squeed with joy and her Pokémon perked up with a squeek. The professor grabbed her Pokémon and held her to her face with wide excited eyes

"It's starting!" she said as the Pokémon started waving her cute little arms excitedly

The Pokémon quickly perched herself onto the railing and the professor hit record on the camera.

"Oh, I can't believe everyone is missing this!" she said as she watched shooting star after shooting star fly across the night sky.

As the amount of meteor's shooting by became faster and more plentiful, the professor noticed that among the meteors was a lone comet. While she may not have been an astronomer, she did know that meteor showers were most certainly not accompanied by comets. In her excitement she grabbed the camera off of the tripod and aimed the lens straight at the passing by comet. She started giggling like a schoolgirl at the thought of sending this footage to UNN. After copyrighting the footage of course, she needed to fund her research somehow and the royalties alone would set her for life.

Her glee was short-lived when she noticed the comet somehow becoming larger and larger. Professor Juniper's giddy grin became a gaping mouth of terror as it started becoming larger and larger. Swiftly, the comet became a meteor and soared over Nuvema Town, crashing into the woods that surrounded Route 1.

The professor quickly grabbed the camera off of the tripod and dashed downstairs to slip on her sneakers, her Pokémon keeping up with her frantic pace.

She and her Pokémon dashed off into the woods, luckily not finding any angry Pokémon that wanted to battle along the way. Had she stopped to wonder why she wasn't getting into random encounters, she'd probably come to the conclusion that the meteor scared the bejeezus out of everything. Yet no one in town even seemed to notice either way.

They eventually came to the crash sight; the professor holding her camera and continuing her recording from where she paused it at her balcony. Her Pokémon scampered over to the crater and looked into said crater.

"What is it Mincinno?" she asks her

The gray Pokémon pointed inside the crater, stood staight up and fell face first into the grass, while chattering away.

"So you're saying someone fell in the crater?"

The Mincinno lifted her wee little arms and gave a thumbs up

"Gotcha."

The professor slowly walked up to the crater's edge and looked into the crater. True to what her Pokémon said, in the center of the crater was not a large hunk of space rock, but a young man. A teenaged boy by the look of the charred clothes on his back. Of course he was face first in soil and looked like he was embedded in the ground.

"Oh, sweet Arceus on a stick that is a teenage person."

Her Mincinno sat up and facepalmed.

Nobody even knew that a comet turned on a dime and became a meteor that landed in the forest surrounding Route 1. Nobody ever called UNN or any other news outlet to tell them about the boy who fell from space. In fact nobody even knew that Professor Juniper ran out of her house in a pair of sweats and a tank top with her Mincinno that night. Almost as if it never even happened.

What the people of Nuvema Town _did _know, was that the good professor took in her nephew six or seven months ago and that he came from across the sea. Of course that's all they really knew about him; he never seemed to leave the professor's side, he rarely ever talked to anyone other than the professor or her Pokémon, and he seemed to find most of the things in town (and by extension everything else) extremely odd yet extremely familiar. Almost as if he had never been near any sort of civilization as the people of Unova knew it, he was wary of Pokémon for Arceus' sake! Eventually people stared talking about the poor boy of sixteen. They would speculate on where he actually came from, or if he was even related to the professor. Of course, it was mostly conversations with the local group of pipe-smoking old ladies who would gather together with their equally old Pokémon and pay cards every Sunday.

The main rumor that was the main topic of discussion for those old ladies was how different he looked compared to everyone else and how it somehow proved he wasn't even remotely related to the professor; he was taller than most boys his age, he seemed a lot thinner than most boys his age, his hair was black, his eyes were brown, he had naturally tanned skin that only a handful of people in the whole region seemed to have. Those kinds of things

Those rumors were just treated as old lady gossip by pretty much everyone else in town, except for Bianca's dad. Though the local mother's agreed he was just being overprotective of his daughter and thought that he would be some charming Casanova that would sweep his daughter off of her feet and take her to whatever country he hailed from.

Everyone agreed that he was just being an overprotective father. His wife agreed as well,and sentenced him to the couch for a week every time he started ranting about it. The old men all laughed at him and mocked his "not getting any-ness" repeatedly as a result.

There was a rumor that the new boy was gay, but those rumors were squashed after they started noticing him checking out Nurse Joy and her interns, who were all lovely ladies going to med school, as they walked in to town to meet Professor Juniper.

It was subtle, but a few of the busybodies who tended to spy on the lad noticed it immediately.

Of course all of this rumor-fueled exposition and ramblings is just proof that life in Nuvema Town is exceedingly dull. Like Namek dull, or the middle of nowhere dull.

Which brings our story to the interesting part; it was the day that three of Nuvema Town's others would let go of their children and send them off on their Pokémon Journey. Now as everyone knows, the most respected professor of a region is allowed to give at least three trainers a regional starter Pokémon. The regional starters for Unova were Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawatt. Which meant that all of those other registered trainers had to either catch one themselves while shelling out the pokédollars for a rental Pokémon to use to weaken said Pokémon, receive a Pokémon as a gift from their trainer parents, or get one from a Pokémon adoption agency.

Since those three regional starters would be going to Cheren, Bianca, and Hilda, that meant that the new kid that nobody seemed to know the name of was going to have to start off his adventure with either a Lillipup or Patrat as a starter Pokémon. Which is okay if you just want to travel from town to town and not have to worry about getting mauled to near death by wild Pokémon that know (and they always seem to know) that you don't have a Pokémon to defend yourself with.

Little did they know, that their assumptions of him getting a Pokémon from Unova as a starter would be soon proven wrong...


End file.
